Fairytale
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: sequel to get back. things change


**Title: Fairytale**

**Rating: T maybe M, don't know yet. **

**Summary: It's been two years, Jake is finally eighteen and now they can get married. **

**So I decided to write another part to "Get back". I don't where this story will go or what will happen in this maybe there will be a break up or perhaps someone from Jake's past might show up. Who knows? But this will be an installment series. This means that it's multi-chaptered. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or anyone affiliated in this story. I do not own the songs in this story. I solely meaning I am the sole proprietor in this own the idea of it. **

**AN: it would be better to read Get back before you read this one. It just helps along with the plot of this story and if you haven't read that one first then you would be totally lost. **

**Xxx**

Two years later and they were still together. Jacob hasn't spoken to his sister Bella since that awful day. Over time, Edward had come out to the public about his sexuality and about Jake. Jake was finally eighteen and it was time for a real proposal. They were at the 52nd annual Grammy awards when it happened. When Edward Cullen had accepted his fifth award that night, he bought Jacob up on stage and in front of every recording artist in the business he proposed to Jacob. And Jacob said yes. It was the week after that happened; Edward now had a home in New York that he and Jake shared. Edward was away on business, well not business if you call him recording a new song with Taylor swift business. He left their home together around midnight that night and been gone ever since. As Jake sat on the couch of their home, he flipped on the television to be greeted with Edward's new song. It was the one that he did with Leighton Meester, one of his favorite actresses from one of his favorite shows.

"_**I know you're type, yeah you're daddy's little girl just take a bite, let me shake up you're world. Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong. I'm going to make you lose control. She was so shy, till I drove her wild." **_

Of all of Edward's songs, this was one he didn't like. He didn't know why, but he didn't, maybe because in the video he decided to be pressed up against Leighton Meester. He turned the television and the news was still discussing the wedding announcement between them.

"When will they shut up?" Jake asked out loud even though no one was around.

"Oh, trust me, they won't." a voice from behind him spoke. The voice was dark and deep. He jumped and turned around; there stood one of his favorite actors. Sam Ulley. Jacob stood up.

"Hi, uh, not to sound rude, but how did you get into my house?"

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He doesn't want you cooped up in this house while he's away and so he asked me, being his best friend to take you out."

"Ok, thanks for it, but I don't feel up to leaving at this moment. So maybe you can come back later."

"Yeah, he said you might say something like that. So, he's told me that you have just been dying to see Avatar."

That caught his attention.

"Continue."

"So, I have tickets to go see it."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Jacob said as he grabbed his coat on the way out the door. Sam had a huge smile on his face. Edward was right about this one. He was a lot. They got into Sam's limo and drove to the very private movie theater that Sam owned and only used for special functions or the premiere of his new movies. They were the only people in the entire movie theater and Jake liked that. He wouldn't have to listen to other people's chatter or a baby crying. As soon as the movie started Jake went silent. He didn't talk the entire movie and when it was over, he was overjoyed and talking nonstop about the movie. Sam took Jake back to his place. Edward told Sam that he would try and be back before the movie was over and kept true to his word. Sitting on the chair was Edward and he had a gigantic teddy bear in his hands. Sam said goodbye to them and left. Jake went and hugged his fiancé and gave him a kiss.

"So, how was your day?" Jake asked. He took the bear from Edward's arms and sat on the couch. Edward made his way over and sat next to him.

"Great. The song is going well." He said running his hand through Jake's hair. "How was your day? Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Of course, it was amazing. I have to go see it again and you have to come along with me."

"Whenever I can get some time off, we can spend time together."

"You never have time off."

"I know, but I promise I will see it with you." They snuggled up together and turned on the television. Entertainment tonight was on and they were yet again doing a special on Edward. This time it was about his new movie, "Remember Me." that was coming out soon. Jake, hating all this coverage about him turned the television off.

"What was that for? I was watching that?"

"I'm tired about it being all about you."

"I thought you were ok with that?"

"I am, but don't they have other things to talk about than you and your life? Aren't there other celebs that they can gossip about?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it, but Jake, I just announced to the world that I am gay and I'm getting married to a guy. I think that it's gonna be on me and you for a while babe."

Jake took a deep and calmed down. Edward was right, they are the biggest thing to happen in Hollywood and all eyes will be on them for a while.

"I guess you're right babe. I'm sorry about it."

"It's cool. Hey, how about you come to my video shoot tonight?"

"You just finished with Taylor and now you have to shoot a video?"

"I'm sorry but yes."

"Ok, fine."

………

Later that night they headed to the studio to film Edward's video for his number one single, "Tic Tok." It was a very catchy tune that Jacob loved.

_**I wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy, I grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm about to hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack, because when I leave for the night I ain't coming back. **_

Jake had to be excused to use the restroom. As he was looking for it, he ran into someone. Not realizing who it was.

"I'm sorry about that." Jake said. He still hadn't looked up.

"No, it's my fault." The stranger spoke. His voice was deep and sensual. When the stranger looked up he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Jacob Black?" he asked.

"Hey, if you want an autograph, I'm sorry…" Jake finally looked up and was surprised as well. He couldn't believe it. "James Stickle?"

"Yeah, oh, my, it's been too long."

"You got that right. I haven't' seen you since you we were eighteen. Didn't you leave to fulfill some dream of yours?"

"Yeah, my acting and singing career, but you know how that is."

"How's that going for you?"

"It's going. But what about you, you're Dating Edward Cullen and all."

"Everything's great. He's great."

"Gosh Jake, Who would have thought that you would come out here, after all we've been through, After I tried to get you to come with me."

"I was fourteen James, you were eighteen. I highly doubt my parents would have let me leave with you at the time. Now if you would have waited a few years."

"Yeah, I thought about you the entire time I was out here ya know."

"I thought about you too James. So are you seeing anyone out here?"

"Yeah, actually I am. His name is Sean. He's an aspiring actor as well."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you have someone who makes you happy."

They stared at eachother for a few moments until Jake heard his name being called.

"I should probably get back to the set."

"Oh, right and I should get back to what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm temping as a P.A."

"Maybe you should be Edward's P.A. so we could spend more time together."

"Yeah, I might just do that. I mean it's been years and we have some catching up to do."

"Cool. I'll ask him."

Jake headed back to the studio where Edward was shooting his video. When Jake entered Edward was done and he smiled when he saw Jake.

"Hey sweetheart, where'd you disappear to?" he smiled

"I had to use the bathroom. And I ran into an old friend while there."

"Oh? You have a friend in Hollywood?" he joked.

"Yeah, I knew him from back home."

"Him, your friend is a him?"

"Yeah, his name is James. We were really good friends. And I was wondering, he sorts of needs a job and I know that you are looking for a new P.A. while Angela takes her six month vacation."

"And you want me to hire your friend?"

"I would love it, we haven't seen eachother in years and it would be good for us to catch up."

"Whatever you want sweetheart." He kissed Jake on the lips.

"When are you done shooting this video?"

"Actually when I'm done with this one I have to film a scene from my new movie and I don't when I'll be home. So I'm sending you out for the day."

"No, I don't want to go out. Don't make me. We hardly spend any time together now and it's frustrating."

"Well how about you go and find your friend and tell him that he's hired and show him around. Let him meet people."

"Ok, fine. But we will spend time together, no matter what."

They kissed again and Jake left in search of James. He found him at the studio down from where Edward was.

"Hey, James." Jake called. James turned around and smiled.

"Hey there. Back so soon?"

"Yeah and you got the job."

"Seriouso?"

"Yeah, Edward wants me to help you get acquainted with everyone. So we will be spending time together."

"That's fantastic. This works out for us all."

Jake smiled. The two men headed off to the limo that was waiting for them. They got in. sitting in the seat across from them was Angela.

"Mr. Black. Mr. Cullen wants me to make sure you enjoy yourself today." She announced.

"Thanks Angela, I want you to meet James Stickle. He'll be taking your place while you go on your vacation."

"Really now?" she looked beyond her glasses at James. "Well, I'll give you the run through of everything involving Mr. Cullen and his personal affairs."

While Angela went through everything that James would need to know, Jacob looked out the window at the passing cars and everyone on the street. By the time that Angela was done, the limo was now at Jake and Edward's place.

"You live here?" James asked once they were off the elevator and into the apartment.

"Yeah, Edward bought it when he came out here."

"This is sick. It's better than where I live"

"Where do you live?"

"Manhattan."

"You live all the way out there and have to come up here every day for a job?"

"Yeah and it's harder since I don't have a car."

"Well that just won't do. We have extra space here. I'm sure Edward won't mind if you stay with us."

"No, I can't do that. I don't want to impose and plus you guys are getting married soon."

"Yeah and when we do, I can already see now that we won't spend enough time together. And it would be nice to have you here with me while he's away."

"But will he? I mean while he's away, the ex of the fiancé hanging out."

"He doesn't know that we dated."

"Oh, so that explains how I got the job then." James joked and went and sat on the couch. He picked up the remote and flipped the television on. As soon as he did, another television special was on about Edward.

"Ugh, I am so tired of hearing everyone talk about him."

"Why? I would love it for people to talk about all the time."

"No you wouldn't. Every channel that you turn to, it would be all about you. You wouldn't want that."

The two turned to the television and now they were talking about Jake and Edward.

_The couple is set to have their wedding in mid spring and the elite of the elite would be present in this spectacular Hollywood wedding._

Jake turned the television off and James groaned.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because I am so sick of hearing about the wedding."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because when it happens, I know that it will be the only day that Edward and I get to spend time together"

"Hey, don't fret. He's a big time star. What did you expect when you get engaged to one of the most famous people around?"

"Everything was cool back in L.A. then when we came out here, it all changed."

James grabbed Jake and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now to keep you company."

"And I'm glad for that."

………

Over the next few weeks James and Jake caught up with everything in these last few years. Tonight was the premiere of his new movie and Jake was actually happy that he and Edward were at least spending this together. James had the night off and Jake was a little disappointed about that. On the carpet with them was Edward's Co-star Rachelle Henna. She was a gorgeous woman and many of the people thought that he and she were secretly seeing eachother. Jacob dismissed the idea in his head because it was too ludicrous to even think about. Edward would never cheat on him with her. When they took their seats in the theater to watch the movie, Rachelle sat next to Edward and Jake ended up sitting next to Seth Clearwater, the 15 year old singer from La push and Sam Ulley. The lights in the movie theater dimmed and the movie started. Jake looked over and Rachelle and Edward were laughing and chatting about something. Jake felt left out, and that little green monster reared its head. Sam saw that Jake had tensed and he grabbed his hand.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know about what the tabloids have been saying about Edward and Rachelle and then to see them together it must be hurting you."

"I'm fine, really, I am."

Sam didn't believe him but he still held on to Jake's hand, Jake made no effort to let go. Once the movie was over, Sam still held onto Jake's hand as they made their way out of the theater. The paparazzi was there but they were too busy taking photos of Edward and Rachelle, and Rachelle had her arm around Edward's waist and what Jake saw next made him cry. Rachelle was kissing Edward. His Edward, they were kissing. Jake grabbed Sam's hand tighter and led him away from the other faces to a secluded area. He pushed Sam up against the wall in the alley and began kissing him. Sam pushed Jake away gently and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, after seeing them doing that, I don't know what came over me."

Sam pulled him into a hug. He kissed the side of Jake's head.

"Everything will be ok. They're probably doing that for press."

"No, my old friend James is Edward's P.A. for a few months, he didn't set this up with Rachelle's P.A."

"I'm sure there's some explanation for this, just let him explain things to you."

"You're right, I just to let him explain himself, and her as well."

The two left the alley way and made their way back to everyone else. Edward caught sight of the two leaving the alley and a frown crossed his face.

"Edward, you ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, sure let's go."

The two of them headed his limo. Once inside Edward began questioning him.

"So, what were you and Sam doing in that alley?"

"What were you doing kissing Rachelle?"

"That, you didn't answer my question."

"Don't change it, I want to know why you two were kissing, was it some sort of publicity thing?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know Jake, ok. Now answer my question."

"We made out."

///

**Didn't I tell you I was making a sequel to it? And here we are with the first chapter. It didn't even take that long for me to write this one. **

**In this story, James isn't the James in the movie but the one from Never back down. He was a total babe in that movie. I meant to say that he has the short hair from that movie because I loved him in that movie. Cam is so hot. **

**The Songs present in this story that aren't mine. **

**Good girls go bad- Cobra Starship**

**Tic Tok- Kesha **

**And I mentioned Rob Pattinson's new movie- Remember me. Out March 12. The actress I used is not the actual actress from the movie. **

**P.S: Seriouso comes from a word that my friend uses. **


End file.
